To Move Forward
by kkmomo3
Summary: Almost five years have past since that day in the woods. How does a wedding, an imprint, and an unexpected letter to Edward affect Bellas life?
1. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

BPOV

Wow! I'm married and to none other than Jacob Black, who woulda thunk it? Not me, that's for sure. I still can't believe how fast Sue Clearwater and the other women from the tribe put our wedding together. Two weeks, that's all it took, from the day I finally agreed to the day Charlie walked me down the aisle. Now we are on our way to Port Angeles for our honeymoon.

"Bella honey, I know it's not going to be much of a honeymoon but at least we will be completely alone," Jake said as he lifted my hand to kiss it sweetly.

"Aww, Jake, you know it doesn't matter to me, we could be at your house watching TV as long as we were together."

"Yeah, but everyone else is there and I want to be alone with my new wife, even if it is for only two days." Jake gave me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen and that's when it hit me: we were married and he was expecting us to have…sex. I turned and looked out the window so he couldn't see the lack of enthusiasm that was written all over my face.

We finally pulled up to the little bed and breakfast where my new life as a married woman would begin.

"Oh wow! Jake it's beautiful. Absolutely perfect." I said as I looked around. The three story house was nestled up against the forrest with beautiful gardens surrounding it.

"I'm glad you approve. It's also where Sam and Emily spent thier honeymoon as well." He said as he pulled to a stop and jumped out of the car, came around and took my hand as we went inside to the check-in desk which was situated in a lobby with a large stone fireplace. Also, a couple of couches and some big, comfy chairs setting around for the guests to enjoy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black" he said with a huge grin. I knew he had been waiting almost five years to say those exact words. I had finally agreed after all these years and I was happy too, for the most part anyway.

'Yes sir, I see we have you and your lovely wife booked in our honeymoon suite."

"Yes ma'm, we were just married earlier today." Again, huge grin.

"Well then, congratulations to you both and I hope you enjoy your stay with us. If you need anything please let us know."

"Thank you," and with that we turned and went upstairs to our suite… our honeymoon suite. When we reached the door Jake actually picked me up and carried me over the threshold!

"Jake, put me down" I said as I punched his chest "someone might see you."

"Hey, just part of the new husband job desription" he said as he kissed me. He put me down and I looked around the suite. It was really quite beautiful and…gulp…romantic, perfect for a honeymoon. There was a big four poster bed and a couple of chairs set in front of a window with a magnificent view of the gardens below. A small balcony off to the side gaveanother view from a different angle.

After looking around Iwent into the bathroom and found a huge garden tub big enough for two. That got me thinking that maybe a nice, hot bubble bath would help us, well me, relax a little. I went back into the bedroom to get my stuff for the bathroom only to discover I had left that bag in the car.

"Um Jake, I was thinking Of having a nice, relaxing bubble bath, but I left bathroom bag in the car. Could you go get it while I run a bath for us?"

"Yeah sure, be back in a few."

When he left I went back into the bathroom and started running our bath. As I sat in the tub waiting for Jake I decided then and there that I'd give this marriage everything that I could, he deserved nothing less. I love Jake, I really do but I hope it was enough for not only him, but for me as well. I knew, as well as Jake did, that I'd never love him as I'd loved…Edward.

As the water was cooling down and with the bubbles almose gone, I finallyheard Jake come in and knock on the door.

"Uh, Bells you still in there?"

"Yeah, why don't you come on in and I'll heat the water some more." Did that sound natural or would he just laugh at me and my flimsy excuse at being seductive?

"Well, uh, actually I…uh.. need to talk to you."

"Okay, just give me a minute. Is everything okay?"

"yeah, yeah." This didn't sound like the Jake I know, I wonder what's up. I got out of the tub and as I was drying off I looked up into the mirror and cringed at the scars that ran from my left collarbone, across my chest and down my torso. Memories of a long ago day at the beach that had turned into a nightmare flashed through my mind. Quickly, I turned away and grabbed one of the big, fluffy bathrobes and went out to the bedroom to find Jake sitting in one of the chairs looking out of the window. As I sat opposite him, he lifted his eyes to mine and they looked…haunted.

JPOV

I finally married Bella and we are on our honeymoon. I wanted this to be perfect. I have waited so long to make her mine, not only in name but also in body, and boy was I nervous. Even though Bella would've been fine staying in La Push, I felt we needed this time to ourselves, alone. There was always someone else around so we've never really been truly alone together, until now. I could only get a couple of days off work so I wanted to really concentrate on us.

After we were in our suite, Bella decided that a bubble bath would help us to relax, oh boy. She had forgotten to grab her bag with her bathroom stuff in it and asked if I could go get it. On my way, I stopped by the front desk and asked if I could get a bottle of chapagne brought to our room, I wanted this to be special for both of us.

When I came back inside, I noticed the owners daughter carrying the champagne and glasses I had asked for. I went to stop her so I could take it up myself and that's when my entire life changed.

"Hey, wait up. I'll take that, I'm headed back up anyway no need for both of us to go." I went to reach for the bottle at the same time she went to hand it to me and when our fingers brushed, I gasped. I was so startled by the electric current that went up my arm that I looked up and our eyes met. In that instant it felt like all the strings holding me to my life had been cut and I was…home. We stood there on the stairs and just stared at each other, knowing that our lives had just changed forever. I had imprinted.

After the shock wore off, we went and sat in the great room to talk. We talked for a while and I tried explaing things to this new, wonderful creature who had entered my life. A we were talking her mom came over to us

"Paige, did you take that bottle of champagne…? I jumped up as she was aking.

"Oh, no. Bella. What am I going to do?"

"If she's anything like you say, then surely she will understand. Just be gentle."

I took off to our suite and found that Bella was stillin the tub. I knocked on the door and knew that what I was about to tell her would rip her apart.

"Uh, Bells you in there?" Of course she was in there, where else would she be?

"Yeah, why don't you come on in and I'll heat the water some more."

"Well, uh, actually can you come on out here, I uh need to talk to you."

"Okay, just give me a minute. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said as my mind screamed NO and YES all at the same time. I went over to the chairs by the window and sat down. Oh, god, how am I going to do this?

Bella came out of the bathroom dressed only in a bathrobe, walked over to me and sat in the chair opposite where I was. I lifted my face to look at her and just sat there, staring at this woman whom I had pledged my life to just hours before.

"Um, Bella, I don't really know how to say this…"

"What is it, what happened? Charlie, is he…"

"No, no, Charlie is fine, just fine. It's me, you see…" why, oh why did this have to happen today "…I…um…well…I sorta…" deep breath, here goes nothin, now or never"… imprinted."

"What? When? Why?Oh, god, WHO?" She had tears in her eyes and they were going to spill over anytime.

"Oh, Bells. I never meant for this to happen, but you know that I can't control it." This was sooooo hard.

"I know you can't, just please, I need to know." Her tears were an endless river flowing down her cheeks and her shoulders were slumped over in defeat. What had I done?

BPOV

"I wanted to surprise you and get a bottle of champagne for us, so I asked the owners and when I came back in with your bag I saw their daughter carrying the bottle up the stairs. I stopped her so I could bring it up myself and as she went to hand it to me, our fingers touched and it shocked us both. So, we both looked up and our eyes met and that was it. That's all it took." Jake said this as he hung his head between us.

"So, I guess the honeymoon's over." I said slowly and let out a deep breath.

"Oh Bella, I'm sooo sorry, you know I never wanted this to happen. But, now that it has I feel… alive, truly alive for the first time."

"I know Jake. Now, could you please excuse me, I really need to be alone for a while." Jake left and I walked over to the phone and called the one person I knew who would understand.

"So, how's the happy couple? Leah asked when she answered my call.

"He imprinted" was all I could say.

"Oh no Bella, I'm so sorry. What can I do? Just name it, whatever it is."

"Please, just come get me." I told her where we were and lay down and cried.

About an hour later, I went downstairs to wait for Leah and found Jake talking with a young girl. I wanted to cry, but I walked over to them instead.

"Leah is coming to get me."

"Bells, I'm sooo sorry…"

"Jake don't. We both knew this could happen one day." Then, as if it wasn't awkward enough…

"Hi, I'm Paige. You must be Bella." Said this cute girl and held her hand out to me.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Paige, this is my…wife Bella. Bella Bla…"

"Swan, it's Bella Swan." Just then Leah walked in and I left without another word.


	2. Visitor

This being my very first fanfic ever I just wanted to say how amazing it feels when you receive alert-thank you soooooooooo much.

**Visitor**

BPOV

"knock, knock. Hey kiddo, you doing okay in there?" Charlie asked as he opened my bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad why do you ask?"

"Cause you haven't really come out of this room for five days, that's why."

"Sure I have," haven't I? You know, I wasn't really sure if I had or not. When Leah brought me home I had told Charlie that Jake and I had had a huge fight and I wanted to be alone. I'd come upstairs, laid down on my bed, and then….nothing.

"No Bella, you haven't. It is Thursday and you are still wearing the same clothes you came home in on Saturday." I looked down at myself and sure enough, he was right. Where did the days go?

"Sorry dad, I didn't realize. My mind has been a little preoccupied lately." How do you explain to your father that the only reasonyour marriage lasted only afew hours was because your husbands warewolf instincts found his true soul mate on your honeymoon? Yeah, I don't think Charlie would understand that.

"It was only a misunderstanding Bells, Jake will come around." He sounded so sure, if only he knew the truth.

"No dad, he won't," deep breath, "plus I'm having the marriage annuled."

"But Bella…"

"Don't dad, it's for the best, just please drop it." Like that's going to happen.

"Okay okay, but please get out of bed. I just can't watch you go through this again." He tried making the last part as quiet as he could, but I still heard it. Not only the words, but also the meaning behind those words. He didn't want me to become like I was when…. Edward…. left…. A zombie, a shell of the person I was.

"Alright dad, I'll get up. I think I have to go to work anyway." Well, I could at least call work and find out if I had to work.

"Okay then, I gotta head to work myself, see ya this evening. Just remember, you can call me if you need to," and with that , he was gone.

"Bye dad." Ipulled my quilt back over my head. As I lay there I realized my dad was right. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself, get my ass out of bed and back into the real world.

I got up, took a long, hot shower, called work and went downstairs to find something to eat. I settled on some cereal and sat down at the table. As I was washing my dishes there was a knock on the front door. When I opened the door there, on my front porch, was the one person I thought I'd never see again.

"Edward? Wh…what are you doing here?" What's going on? Why is he here? A million questions, as well as emotions, were flying through my mind.

He looked up and gave me half of his crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. Why, after almost five years, and all that I've been through, does he still have that effect on me?

"Bella…" he sighed my name "…may I come inside? I really need to speak to you."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry" I opened the door wider and let the only person I had ever truly loved into my home. He followed me into the living room where I sat in a chair and he sat on the couch.

"So, um, as I said earlier, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I received a letter" he replied and pulled the letter out and handed it to me.

I opened this letter and just stared, not believing what I was reading.

_Edward,_

_ You need to come back to Forks. Bella needs you_

_ to be there for her, now more than ever. I know you think _

_ you left her for her safety, but the time has come to put that_

_ behind you and come back to her. Not just to check on her_

_ as you've done in the past, but to stay. Please, keep your _

_ mind open and be there for her, she still loves you, I know she_

_ does, as I'm sure you still love her. Don't delay, just come. _

_ Please, for Bella sake. _

_ Leah Clearwater_

Well, what could I say to that? I just stared at the words not believing that Leah could actually do this.

"How did she know where to find you?" I'm sure the look on my face was interesting because Edward let out a light sigh.

"Well, part of the treaty with the tribe states that my family let our whereabouts be known to the pack at all times, just in case."

"So you're telling me that they've known where you've been the entire time and no one let me know?" I couldn't believe this, the entire pack, and especially Jake, had knowingly kept this from me for almost five years! I was furious, how could they?

"And what is this part" I was pointing to the letter and waving it in his face "about you coming to check on me?"

"Well, you see, over the years I have come to Forks to check on you oh, three-four times a year. Just to make sure you were safe." A small smile came to his lips as he revealed his little secret.

"And you felt like I didn't need to know? If you have seen me then you would know just how lost I have been. And to keep me safe, fat lotta good that did me." My anger was getting closer to the surface, so of course my traitor tears were to. Much more of this and I'd be done for.

"When I left I promised that you'd never see me again, but I couldn't stay away. I had to see you, even if I had to watch you live your life from a distance."

"Like you never existed huh? Well, it didn't work, whenever I close my eyes it's your face I see. Whenever the wind blows, it's your voice I hear." Okay, deep breath, you can do this. "Don't you see, even though you left, I can't forget, I can never forget." The tears were streaming down my face now.

"But, I thought you had moved on, you and Jacob…"

"Me and Jake what?"

"Whenever I came back I Would see you in his mind, thoughts of you and him together."

"Well, yeah. A couple of months after you left we started hanging out together. He helped me out. Helped me to try and live again, he was my best friend."

"But, I thought…the last time I was here he had very vivid thoughts about his and your wedding night."

"Oh really, and just how long ago was that?" Obviously Jake knew he was there and listening to his thoughts.

"It's been going on four months now since I've been back. I figured you had moved on and…"

"Four months ago, really? Well, for your information, four months ago I was nowhere near thinking about marriage to Jake, or anyone else for that matter. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until about three weeks ago that I agreed to marry Jake, and as for his wedding night, that did not and never will happen."

"What do you mean never happened?" His brow was furrowed and he looked a little confused. "You aren't married? You're not getting married?"

Crap, here it goes. "I guess I should tell you, I did marry Jake, this past Saturday actually. Then, later that evening something happened and I left. I've been here ever since."

"What happened? Di he hurt you? I'll kill him." His hands were balled into tight fists by is sides, not good.

"No, no it was nothing like that. He didn't hurt me, physically anyway. You see werewolves do this thing called imprinting, it's how they meet their true other half or soul mate."

"I can definitely understand the whole soul mate thing." He looked at me with his crooked smile that I always loved.

"Well, anyway, right after we arrived at the bed and breakfast for our honeymoon, Jake kinda imprinted on the owners daughter." Not as hard telling Edward as I thought it was going to be.

"He did what? How could he?"

"He couldn't help it, it's not something that he has any control over. It just happens when it happens, and it's for life." Edward did not look pleased.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to go down to La Push to find out what has to be done. I don't think the elders have ever had to deal with a situation like this before."

"Why haven't you done this before now, it's Thursday?"

"Yeah, uh, Charlie sortof told me that this morning." Couldn't control my sarcasm on that one.

"Why don't you know what day it is Bella?" Concern lacing his voice.

"Well, uh, you see, today is the first day that I've gotten out of bed since I got home. I've had a lot on my mind and didn't really want to face the realities of what happened." Like the fact that I had been left alone, again.

"Oh, okay then. When were you planning to go down there?"

"I really should've already gone, but I just didn't want to admit to myself, or anyone one else that my marriage had failed before it even had a chance." Yeah, this was tough. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." I went up and grabbed my keys and bag. Edward was still standing in the exact same spot.

"Um, Edward. I really do need to go."

"Would it be alright if I were to come back this evening? There is so much more for us to discuss." He had this pleading look on his face.

Hope. That's what I felt. After almost five years, I felt something other than sadness.

"Yes, you can come back tonight. And yes, there is a lot for us to talk about." I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"I shall return when Charlie is asleep. Will you leave your window open for me?"

"Of course I will." Then, he did something I never thought he would. He touched my cheek and then turned and left.

I left to head down to La Push to take care of my marriage to Jake. As I drove down the road I couldn't help but think of what was to come tonight.

Edward had finally come home.

Reviews = Love and possible teaser for chapter 3


	3. Understanding

Ok then, had a bit of a rough time with this chapter. These guys just made me want to scream and pull my hair out, they did NOT want to cooperate with the vision I have. Also kids out due to snow and ice kinda puts a crimp in my time—sorry.

Understanding

EPOV

After leaving Bella I ran as fast as I could to the treaty line near La Push and waited. I didn't have to wait long until I heard the thoughts of a couple of the wolves as they approached. Just then three gigantic wolves stepped out of the woods.

_I told you guys it was him._

_ What's he doing here? We need to get Jake._

"Yes, please get Jake for it is he that I wish to speak with." They all jumped back a little like they were surprised I was answering their thoughts.

_So it's true then? What Bella said about you being able to hear our thoughts?_

"Yes, it's true; I can hear your thoughts. Now, I really would like to speak with Jacob." I reiterated to them in caps they had forgotten.

As we stood staring at each, I could tell by their thought that Jacob knew I was here and that I wished to speak with him. Jacob came out in his human form and told the others to step back that we were just going to talk.

"Cullen."

"Jacob," I replied, "thanks for speaking face to face with me."

"It's the least I could do after what happened with Bella," he sounded like this truly upset him.

"Yeah, um, Bella told me, or tried to, what happened. I thought she was all that you ever wanted, so could you please explain it in your terms? Maybe I can understand it better coming from you."

"Okay, sure, I guess so." Then, I "listened" as he showed me from his view.

"Wow, Jacob, I've never seen or felt anything quite like that before." Well, maybe close and only once.

"Yeah, when it happens it's for life. Like all strings tying you down to this world are cut and then retied to the one you were meant for. Its life changing, there's no going back."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," I whispered. "And what, Bella just accepted that? No questions asked? Doesn't sound like her?" Wee, not the Bella from five years ago.

"Yeah, well she's been around other imprinted couples so she understands how it works."

"So what now? All your feelings that you've had for her are what, gone?" How could that be? Once you found someone like Bella how could you just stop loving her? I certainly haven't.

"No, no, don't get me wrong, I still love Bella, just not the same as before. It's more of a friendship love now, but Paige is my life." They way he said her name was pure adoration and love.

"Okay, thanks for explaining things a little better for me. Even though she knows and understands, she's still very upset."

"Yeah, she told me how she had been holding out hope for you to come back. It was only about a month ago that she had decided to let go and try again. What happens, I screw it up." _God, she must hate me._

"No Jacob, she doesn't hate you, she understands, it's just going to take time to heal. What I don't get is all these years, whenever I've come back, I've seen your thoughts of you and her."

"All for your benefit. I knew you were there, so to keep you away I just thought of what I'd like to happen. I guess it worked cause you never stayed long enough to find out the truth."

"What do you mean the truth?"

"Well, to be honest, nothing ever happened between us. She never really opened herself up to anyone after you left."

"NO!" I wanted to scream "I only left her so she could live a normal, human life. You know, get married, have kids, and grow old."

"All I can say is it didn't do any good. For the first couple of months after you left she was like a zombie, it was pretty bad. Then, she started hanging out at the rez with me and slowly she started coming back to life." He showed me his memories of what Bella was like after I left. I cringed, it was horrible.

"Didn't like what you saw? Well, that's how it was. I tried for years to help her get over you and move on and I finally succeeded, only to screw it up." Jacobs's voice got softer and he was now wearing a frown.

"I know and I truly appreciate all that you have done for her. She needs someone to look after her and I thank you."

"Well, we did take down that one dreadlocked bloodsucker a couple of months after you left, but another one got away. Every now and then she tries to get past us." I saw the pack take down Laurent in the meadow after he had tried to kill Bella. Then I saw the many times the pack had chase Victoria.

"Victoria" I snarled.

"Yeah, that's what Bella said her name is. She also told us how your…family… took out her mate and now she thinks this... Victoria is after revenge. So why does she want Bella so bad?"

"Well, you've seen the scar on Belles wrist?"

"The crescent shaped one that sparkles?"

"Yes, that's the one. Did Bella ever tell you how she got it?" So not what I want to go into with Jacob.

"Not really, she just said that she cut it in Phoenix when she broke her leg."

"That's not exactly how it happened. See, Victoria's mate, James, decided he wanted Bella but he wanted to make it a game. You know, get her away from her protectors and torture and kill her. Anyway, my brother and sister took Bella down to Phoenix to get away because James was chasing her, well he found out where she was and he went there. He lured her to her old ballet studio and was tormenting her when I arrived and stopped him. He was relentless; he got away from me and ended up biting Bella right before the rest of my family showed up. We destroyed him and I ended up sucking James' venom out of her arm before it could change her."

"So, you're saying that instead of letting Bella change and be one of you, you stopped it? Why?" He was truly confused by this.

"I wanted her to be able to live a long, happy life with someone who could give her children and grow old with her, I can't do either. She should be able to have all the human experiences she deserves and her changing would take those chances away."

"Well, that certainly explains why this Victoria wants revenge then. You all killed her mate and now I guess she wants to kill yours." He looked at me with eyes so intense I almost took a step back.

"Yes, my mate, how do you know?"

"That Bella is your mate? It makes perfect sense now that I know that you all have soul mates or whatever."

"What makes perfect sense exactly?"

"Her feelings for you, even after she finally agreed to marry me she would still have that lost look in her eyes. She still loves you, after all these years."

""And I love her, I never stopped and never will. Mates for life. I could never love another as I love her. It hurt so much to be away from her and then thinking that she was with you, it almost killed me. When I would come to check up on her it was better but it still hurt."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that I didn't know, never even thought about you. I just wanted her only thought about my feelings, no one else's, even Bella's' but especially not yours. I could never figure out why you kept coming around. I guess now I know."

"Yes, now you know." I added for my own personal benefit.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, what is this mess about Victoria? When was she in the area last?"

"I guess it was about one week before the wedding. We almost had her but it's like she has this weird sixth sense for escaping, it's unreal. When we get close enough to grab her it's like she gets this extra boost of power and can get away from us, no problem. The closest we ever came was about three years ago, Bella and were at the beach and I had fallen asleep. That's when Victoria decide to try and grab for Bella, as I pulled her away, Victoria grabbed for her again and scratched Bella all the way down and across her chest and torso. She had to have almost two hundred stitches and a transfusion since she had lost so much blood. I thought she was going to die but I got her to the hospital in time. "I saw the attack in his thoughts and couldn't believe how close I came to losing my love, my mate.

"There was nothing you could've done differently Jacob. You did well; you kept her alive and got her help in time to survive. I thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know, but still, thank you."

"I never understood what Bella saw in you until now."

"Meaning" I was extremely curious about this new realization.

"Well, you're okay Edward. Instead of coming here to attack me for what happened, you came with an open mind and listened."

"Like I said, Bella understands. I just needed to see for myself"

"So, does this mean that you are back?" Jacob was all business now.

"Yes, it does."

"For how long and are the others coming back also? I need to inform my pack brothers so there are no unfortunate accidents."

"I am here for as long as Bella wants me. I can't exist without her, I tried and it hurt too much. So, I'm here and I'm not leaving. As for my family, that will be up to Bella, I am going to talk to her about that. They miss here as well."

"Well, just make sure you let us know beforehand, just to be on the safe side. Also, need I remind you about the treaty and its boundaries?"

No, you don't. I was there when it was made."

"Just make sure you stick to it. ALL of it" he glared at me while saying this.

"Don't worry mongrel, I will."

With that he turned around and ran off into the forest. I turned and ran toward my home when my phone started to vibrate. I knew who it was without even looking.

"Hello Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Edward, thank goodness. What happened? You disappeared; did you go to Forks again and run into one of those dogs?"

"Whoa, Alice slow down. Yes, I am in Forks, and this time I plan to stay. I am going back to Bella's' tonight to talk."

"She saw you? I thought you didn't want her to see you, to know that you have been checking on her."

"Things have changed. I am on my way to the house for a while; I will let you know everything once I speak with Bella."

"But, can I just come…"

"No! Absolutely not. Let me speak to her first and I will call you and let you know if she is open to seeing everyone again."

"Oh, well, that's an easy one. I can see our reunion now. Yea."

'Please, Alice, let's take this slowly, she's been hurt so much. Give her time to adjust to me me being here before everyone bombards her." Plus, I wanted time with her all to myself first.

"How long do you need Edward? We have all missed her as well."

"I'm not sure, I will be at her house tonight, and I'll bring up the family coming back."

"Okay then, just let us know when, we'll be ready."

"Alright, I will. I've got to head home for a while and then hunt before I go to Bella's."

"Okay then. See you soon."

"Bye Alice. Tell everyone I said hey." I closed my phone and headed to the house to open it up for when everyone gets here.

Soooooooooooooo, good, bad, sucky?

Let me know what ya think

Review=teasers

-Kris-


	4. The Talk

**Okay then, sorry this took so long to get out. In between sick kids, sick husband (aka-BIG sick kid) and my computer not wanting to cooperate this chapter just didn't want to be written. But, here it is-hope it lives up to expectations.**

The Talk

BPOV

Nervous. I was very nervous. Edward would be back in a few short hours to continue our talk and I am a complete nervous wreck.

"Earth to Bella" Charlie was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Oh, uh, sorry dad. I was just thinking about stuff I need to do tonight. Whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for dinner, it was great and that I am going to head down to La Push to see Sue." Charlie had been seeing Sue now for the past two years and it seemed to be getting serious.

"Okay dad, have fun. Are you planning on coming home tonight or staying down there?"

"I was thinking of just staying down there, unless you feel like you need me home with you."

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-two now, I think I can stay at home by myself at night now. Plus, I have some unpacking that needs done anyway."

"Okay kiddo, have fun unpacking then. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." He said as he was walking out the door.

After he left I finished the dishes and headed upstairs. As I walked into my room I tripped over one of my moving boxes. Since my 'honeymoon that never happened' fiasco, I hadn't done anything. I decided that I should at least unpack a box or two before Edward arrives, besides, I needed something to wear to bed.

I managed to get some of my clothes and books unpacked when I looked at my clock. HOLY COW, it was already 9'oclock! Edward would be here anytime, if he wasn't already outside waiting for my window to open. I grabbed my bathroom bag and my newly unpacked matching pj's and headed for the shower.

I let the hot water run over me to try and relax the nerves that were now coursing through my body. As I was almost finished it occurred to me that Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight and Edward and I would be completely alone. So, of course my nerves started again. Great, wonderful.

After I finished my shower, I brushed my teeth and took my bathroom bag and my brush back to my room. As I sat brushing my hair I worked on some deep breathing to calm myself. Finally, I got up, went to my window and opened it.

"Edward, if you're out there, Charlie will not be coming home tonight so you may come on in." I turned and walked back to my bed to sit. When I turned around again, Edward was sitting in my old rocking chair, just like old times.

"Hi" he said in his musically velvet voice and gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Hi" I replied back, though it came out more like a squeak than an actual word.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" He asked.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Productive. I went to the house and opened it up. No one has been there for a while so I had to air it out so it's not so stuffy. I also had to uncover the furniture."

"Does this mean you're staying in Forks?" I was looking down at my hands so he wouldn't see the hope on my face.

"Well, I never want to leave you again, it..um.. hurts too much to be away from you."

"I don't understand. If it hurts, then why? Why did you leave in the first place?" I looked up into his eyes hoping to see…what? What did I want to see?

"I thought that I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what exactly?"

"From me, my world." He said this in a low whisper.

"But I wanted to be part of your world Edward. You can't protect someone from something that is all around them." I started getting a little agitated.

"I know that now. I left to protect you from the supernatural and what happens? You end up hanging around with a bunch of werewolves, teenage ones at that."

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for those teenage werewolves I'd be dead."

"So I gathered from my little chat with Jacob this afternoon."

"You talked to Jake? Why…why would you do that?" I was past agitated; now I was getting mad.

"I needed to understand, from his perspective, how he could do this to you."

"It wasn't like he planned it, it just happens"

"I know Bella, please just calm down, we only talked."

"Okay then, so what did he tell you? What did you talk about?" A little nervous now not knowing what Jake had said to him.

"Well, I completely understand now, and I don't blame him. It's like you said he had no control over it, it's something that just happens to his kind."

"And, what else did he tell you cause I know he told you more than that?"

"I could only get his side of the incidents but it seems that you have been a target for not only Laurent but also Victoria." I stiffened at his remark.

"Yes I have, so you leaving to protect me from "your world" didn't exactly work out the way you planned. Did it?"

"No, it didn't. What I'd like to know at the moment is why were you in the meadow by yourself?"

"Well, after you left I was so miserable and I thought that maybe, if I found our little meadow then it would, I don't know, make me feel better just knowing that it was real. But, it didn't. At first it made me feel worse and then, when Laurent found me, I knew it was real. But then, when he went to attack me and the wolves showed up, all I could think about was…" I had tears running down my face as I remembered how it felt when those wolves had shown up.

"What is it, why are you crying?" Edward had moved and was now kneeling beside my bed holding my hands.

"It's just that, as Laurent was preparing to attack me, all I could think about was…" deep breath, I could do this "…you." Should I tell him that about hearing his voice or would he think I was crazy?

"Oh, Bella. If only I had known."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who let me. Or did you forget that part? All I wanted when I was searching for that meadow was to know that you and I were real, that it did happen."

"I thought that I was protecting you by removing the danger of my world when I left."

"Yeah, well fat lotta good that did me. I have been in the world of the supernatural since I moved to Forks, and you leaving only made that world more dangerous for me so I don't want to hear that excuse from you anymore. Got it?" I was so upset now that I was shaking and though I thought I had no more tears to shed, they were still coming down.

"Okay, but…"

"No buts and no more talk of you leaving to protect me crap. YOU LEFT ME!" I was sobbing now and my chest felt like a great big bleeding wound. It sucked.

"But only to…"

"YOU LEFT ME!" I was almost screaming now. "ALONE. In the woods after you ripped my heart out. I tried following you but only ended up lost, deep in the woods and then I tripped and you know what" I was not only mad but I wanted, no, needed him to know what happened when he left. "I didn't get up. I didn't care what happened to me, I just lay there on the wet ground and just … gave up. I didn't care I if ever made it out of those woods, I didn't care Edward. Do you get it? As far as I was concerned my life was over! It meant NOTHING without you. So don't you see when you left me, you left me dead inside?" I basically just collapsed on my bed then, I was crying so hard. Every feeling of that day had come back full force and hit me like a mack truck.

Edward climbed up on my bed, picked me up and just held me while I cried for what felt like forever but was actually only about an hour. I finally had to move away from him, I was completely spent but I knew there was more to be said.

"Are you alright now?" He asked cautiously.

"I think so. I'm sorry about that…"

"Please don't apologize, if anything it should be me who needs to be apologizing to you."

"I thought I'd never see you again and now you're here telling me that you never wanted to leave, that it hurts to be away from me. I just need to know one thing, what happened to change your mind?"

"Change my mind about what?"

"Well, the day you let you said that you didn't want me. Now you're saying that you do, why the change?"

"Not a change, it was all lies. I knew you wouldn't let me leave unless I convinced you I didn't want you. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I'll always regret that decision and I will never, ever leave you again. Unless it is your wish."

"Oh, Edward, I never wanted you to leave in the first place."

"I know, I know. But I don't understand how, after I had told you so many times that I loved you, how you could just believe me that quickly."

"It never made sense to me for you to love me the way that I loved you. And then, you tell me you didn't want me and that you're no good for me. The way I see it, YOU are the only one who is and will ever be good for me."

"What about Jacob? You married him?" I could see a sense of confusion in his eyes.

"You were gone, and Jacob had been there for me for a long time. He helped bring me back to life after all that had happened. He has kept me safe and has saved my life, on several occasions. So, after I gave it a great deal of thought I decided that the only way I was going to be able to go on with my life, the way you had wanted, was to be with Jake. He loves me and I love him, though nowhere near the way I feel about you. Even though I knew that I'd never be able to love him the way he needed me to I gave in and agreed to marry him. I will always love him, just not the way I love you." Oops, did I mean to say that out loud?

"So, I'm not too late? You still love me, even after everything?" A gleam of hope shot out of his eyes and all I wanted to do was grab him and never let go.

"I love you Edward, I have never stopped loving you. I can forgive your stupidity over leaving because now I understand why you did. But to forget, no Edward, I'll never be able to forget. I have lost almost five years of my life that we could've been together. I have been hurt emotionally as well as physically since you left so I'll never be able to just forget what happened. I have so many scars inside and out that will remind me every day of those five years without you." The only reason I mentioned my outer scars was I knew that Jake had to have told Edward about what Victoria had done to me and I'm sure he would ask me at some point. Hopefully not just yet.

"Oh Bella, I have never stopped loving you and will spend the rest of eternity trying to prove to you how much I love you."

"All of eternity Edward?"

"Only if you want me. I have come to the realization that I cannot live without you and if that means eternity then I would love to spend eternity with you by my side."

"Eternity Edward? Are you saying that now, after all this time, you would change me?"

"Yes Bella, I am and I will if that is what you want. Like I said, I can't exist without you and I won't. So, if that's what you wish, then that is what I'll give you."

"Well, it's been a long time since I have thought about that possibility, I'll have to let you know. For now, let's just work on getting to know each other again, okay."

"I would absolutely cherish getting to know you again, my Bella."

"Okay, enough with the heavy talk. Where is the rest of your family at and when will they be here?"

"Well, they are at our home in Ithaca awaiting a call from me letting them know what your verdict is on wether or not they are welcome."

"What? Why would they be waiting on me to decide?"

"They aren't too sure what your reaction to them would be after all these years."

"Are you kidding me? I would love to see them. How soon can they be here? No wait, could you tell them to make it a couple of days? I want to spend some time together, just you and me before they get here."

"I think I can handle a couple of days of just you and I. Let me just call them and let them know what your decision is. I'm sure Alice knows but I just want to make the official call."

"Alice, oh how I've missed Alice."

"She has missed you to you know."

Edward took his phone out and called his family.

"Hey Alice I am here with Bella and she says that she would like for you all to be here in a few days." I could not hear what Alice said through the phone but I could only imagine her excitement.

"No Alice, she wants a few days for just her and me first."

"Yes Alice, I will tell her. Goodbye. Alice says that she can't wait to see you and spend time with you."

"I can't wait to see her either. Wait, I take that back, I can wait a couple of days to see here so that we can be alone." By now it was well past midnight and I was getting very tired.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Uh, do you mind holding me as I sleep?"

"It would be my pleasure." And with that we lay down on my bed and I went to sleep."

**Well, there it is, let me know if you like. Next chapter will be up in a few days, we get to see how Bella and Edward spend their days alone until the rest of the family show up.**


End file.
